


[podfic] royally flushed

by brella, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Comedy, Family Drama, Female Protagonist, ITPE 2016, POV Female Character, Podfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/brella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: So Artemis Crock is a princess now, apparently. (A Princess Diaries AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [royally flushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943877) by [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/pseuds/brella). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Comedy, Female Protagonist, Teen Romance, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, POV Female Character, Family Drama

 **Length:**  09:17:37  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/royally%20flushed/royally%20flushed.zip) (thanks,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as a zipped m4b/podbook **[right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122697.zip)** (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
